


Driving and Other Lessons

by Lenore



Category: Smallville
Genre: Besmirching, Car Sex, Challenge Response, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Scheming, Smallville Nostalgia Challenge, Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex thinks it’s only right to give Clark the benefit of his greater experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving and Other Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [Smallville Nostalgia Challenge](http://scribblinlenore.livejournal.com/555521.html). I got the prompt from [](http://itsaslashything.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://itsaslashything.livejournal.com/)**itsaslashything** a few years back for my Birthday Smut-a-thon: _Lex teaching Clark how to drive...I feel certain he'd be a very 'hands on' teacher_. I loved it, but I didn’t end up having time to write it. So here it is now. It’s slightly AU-ish for the pilot.

There were certain situations in life when having been brought up by a sadistic bastard of a father proved to be an advantage: in business negotiations and facing down the Yakuza and teaching Clark Kent to drive. If Lex had been coddled even the least bit during his childhood, he would not have been able to hold back a sob at the absolutely harrowing screech and grind of gears.

“Like that, Lex? Is that how you do it?” Clark darted a hopeful glance in Lex’s direction, big-eyed and eager to please, his hands carefully plastered to the wheel at ten and two, no doubt just the way he’d been taught in driver’s ed.

Lex didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth: _No, Clark, that isn’t the way you change gears. That’s how you make a grown man cry._

“You’re doing just fine,” Lex lied, without a hint of choked horror for his poor, defenseless car creeping into his voice.

“I was thinking we could head out to the lake.”

Lex nodded encouragingly. The road to the lake wasn’t well traveled, so there would be fewer unsuspecting motorists for Clark to potentially mow down. Lex took a breath and let it out, trying to relax, an effort doomed to failure in the next instant when Clark took the turn off for the lake entirely too fast, tires squealing, gravel flying.

“Sorry!” Clark said ruefully.

“That’s okay,” Lex answered magnanimously, all the while offering up a silent apology to the Porsche: _I will never again let a teenage boy drive you no matter how ridiculously gorgeous he is._

“Thanks, Lex.” Clark smiled, relieved and sweetly shy, and Lex sadly had to retract his promise to the Porsche. He’d never be able to deny Clark anything.

They hit a straight, flat stretch of road that didn’t require gear-changing, braking, turning, or any of the other (many) driving skills that Clark hadn’t yet mastered. Lex took the opportunity to loose his white-knuckled grip on the door handle, temporarily suspend calculating the odds that he wouldn’t return from this outing alive, and enjoy some well-deserved surreptitious ogling.

If Lex could choose only one memory to keep, a single moment to protect from time and alteration and decay, it would be the first time he saw Clark. That instant when he opened his eyes, with borrowed air in his lungs, and the most beautiful boy he could have imagined was kneeling over him, concerned and relieved and pristine. Lex had done everything he could think of since then to get more of Clark—even offering up his favorite car for driving lessons.

For once, reality had lived up to his fantasies, even if there was far more abuse of precision machinery than Lex would have liked. In the intimacy of the car’s interior, Clark was so near, and Lex had the excuse of pedagogy to keep a close eye on him, to appreciate Clark’s wide palm on the gearshift, the strength of his grip on the wheel. Lex liked to imagine those hands doing other things—things that could never, ever happen.

“There’s a spot up here,” Clark said. “Maybe we should pull off? If you want?” He sounded strangely anxious about it.

Lex had a conference call in thirty minutes and a stack of employee evaluations waiting on his desk that needed to be finished before morning. “Certainly, Clark. We’ve come this far. We should at least enjoy the view.”

Clark’s quick, bright smile made the sacrifice of Lex’s time entirely worthwhile. Clark eased the car off the road with surprisingly little difficulty and chose a private spot beneath a grove of trees. They sat in silence, looking at the lake. Clark seemed almost nervous, which was odd since he’d been perfectly calm the whole time he’d been endangering their lives behind the wheel. The moment stretched on.

Finally, Lex’s patience for chirping crickets and endless pine trees came to an end. “Maybe we should—“

Clark blurted out, red-faced, “You could teach me the other thing people do in cars.”

Lex wasn’t sure what he meant by that. Auto mechanics? He supposed he should be flattered that Clark thought he knew about everything.

“This is where the kids at school come,” Clark added and then ducked his head and mumbled, “To have sex, I mean.”

Once at a party when Lex had done enough drugs to get at least six people high, someone had put on the DVD of _The Ten Commandments_ in a fit of irony, and Lex had heard his father’s voice streaming out of the TV every time God spoke to Moses. This, now, with Clark, was even more startling than that had been.

Luckily, Lex had been taught the fine art of plausible deniability since he could crawl. “Clark, if I’ve done anything to lead you to believe—“

“I know you think about it,” Clark said quietly, firmly.

Lex swallowed hard as a familiar collection of images flashed through his head. Oh he thought about it. Sometimes he couldn’t seem to think about anything else. In the middle of leveraged buyout discussions, his mind would wander to red jackets and sunshiny smiles and the innocent spark of curiosity in wide green eyes.

“I think about it too.” Clark’s voice came out a tight whisper, painfully hopeful. He was pink-eared with embarrassment, but he didn’t look away, which struck Lex as wonderfully brave.

A new picture of Clark took shape in Lex’s imagination—shocking that he’d never conjured it up before—a fly-on-the-wall peek into Clark’s room, in the still part of the night, Clark in his chaste twin bed with its red, white and blue plaid spread thrown back, Clark naked and touching himself, discovering his own secrets, his body’s sticky, sweltering potential for joy. _While thinking about Lex_.

God.

“Clark—“ Lex knew what he should say here, what a good man would say: _This can’t ever happen. You don’t even know what you’re asking for._ But the words didn’t volunteer themselves, and then it didn’t matter what Lex might have said, because Clark was taking the decision into his own hands.

The kiss was not unlike Clark’s driving—eager and careening and desperately crying out for guidance. Lex felt it only right to lend his expertise to the cause. He tilted Clark’s chin up and cupped his jaw and gave him a thorough lesson.

Clark shivered and pressed closer. “Lex,” he said brokenly.

“I’ve got you.” Lex stroked his fingers through Clark’s hair and kissed him again, kissed until Clark was rutting and begging and shaking in his arms.

Lex leaned forward to feel under the seat for the little lever there. Clark was startled when the seat suddenly reclined, but he moaned in pleasure when Lex slid across to straddle his lap, knees pressed tightly against Clark’s thighs, their hips slotted together.

Clark grabbed at Lex and bucked up. “Please—“ But then he pulled his hands away, as if he thought he might not be allowed.

“You can touch me,” Lex said against his ear. “You can do anything you want.”

Clark made a small, strangled sound, and his hands returned, moving tentatively over Lex’s back as he kissed and kissed and kissed some more.

“You feel so good,” Clark whispered, as if confiding a secret.

Lex drew back, and Clark blinked up at him with wide, feverish eyes, and Lex was reminded why he preferred not to be too good of a man. “I’m going to make you come,” he informed Clark, who sucked in a loud, startled breath.

Clark’s cock was hot and hard beneath Lex’s hand as he undid Clark’s jeans, and hotter still when Lex wrapped his fingers around the bare length of it. He stroked his fingers from base to tip, once, twice, and then rubbed his thumb beneath the head. Clark gasped at every touch.

“You’re beautiful,” Lex told him.

Clark stared up at him, earnest and needy. “I want—“ His hands clenched on Lex’s hips. “Can I—“

“Of course you can.” He took Clark’s hand and guided it to his erection.

Clark’s breath stuttered and his eyes went wide, as if he were amazed that Lex was hard for him. Surprise quickly turned to lust, and he fumbled frantically at Lex’s zipper, his mouth pulling into an apologetic line at the sharp sound of rending fabric. Lex couldn’t care that these were—had been anyway—his favorite trousers, not when Clark’s hand was hot and shaking and touching him so reverently.

“Like this, Lex? Is this how you do it?” Clark bit his lip in concentration, staring at Lex’s cock as he stroked.

“That’s exactly how you do it,” Lex said, touching Clark in return, anticipating the many other moments of discovery to come. Clark down on his knees. With his legs spread. Clark moving over Lex. _Yes, Clark, just like that._

“Lex, Lex,” Clark panted harshly, hips lunging, one hand slick on Lex’s cock, the other tangled in Lex’s jacket. Clark’s body begged so beautifully with every movement, every breath.

It seemed only right to give him what he wanted.

Lex tightened his hold on Clark’s cock, and Clark mirrored the action on Lex, and as he grew more excited, his grip became almost painful, but that seemed right too. Having Clark ought to hurt a little.

“I’m going to—“ Clark slurred out breathlessly, but Lex didn’t need to be told.

He brushed a kiss to Clark’s temple and jerked Clark through his orgasm and closed his eyes sharply when it was his turn to come. Afterward, he could feel Clark’s breath warm and moist against his throat. When he opened his eyes, he found Clark staring at him, looking stunned and pleased and ready to do it all again very soon. Lex planned to see this expression often, preferably with Clark stretched out naked on the rumpled sheets of Lex’s bed.

He kissed Clark’s mouth and brushed the hair off his forehead. “We should get you home before your father starts to wonder what I’ve been doing with you.”

Clark blushed beautifully, and Lex kissed him again before righting their clothes and returning to the passenger seat. They were well on their way back to town before it registered with Lex that something was vastly different about the return trip.

“Clark,” he said in a matter-of-fact tone. “I can’t help noticing that you suddenly seem to have mastered the fine art of driving.”

“Um.” Clark bit his lip, looking caught.

Lex raised an eyebrow, inviting explanation.

“Okay, so, you know I live on a farm, right? And there’s equipment and stuff and—well, I’ve been driving since I was ten.” Clark’s voice lilted up nervously, the words rushed. “I just wanted—and I thought, you know, that this would be a good way to get you alone.” He darted a glance over at Lex. “If you let me come over tomorrow after school, I can make it up to you.”

There were things Lex probably should have considered then: that Clark was apparently no stranger to dissembling, that Jonathan Kent owned many shotguns, that spending tomorrow afternoon with Clark would mean canceling at least three rather urgent meetings. He opted to think about those things later.

“I’m sure I can figure out some way for you to make amends, Clark,” Lex said with a shark’s smile.


End file.
